Nightfall
by StarGirl26
Summary: What if the night Richards parents died, instead of Bruce finding him it was Cadmus. Instead of Robin, Batman had a sidekick called Violet. The day the sidekicks infiltrated Cadmus they found more than just Superboy. AU, no parings (for now), co-writer: xMidnightAurorax
1. Prologue

**StarGirl26: Hey everyone, I know I haven't posted anything in a while. To tell you the truth…I wasn't really inspired but now I'm back and ready to go again and this time I'm writing with my co-writer xMidnightAurorax who came up with the great idea for this storyline.**

**xMidnightAurorax: Hey guys. This idea was in my head for a while so I worked together with StarGirl26 to put in on paper. Hope you guys enjoy :D.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Young Justice or any other DC character that may appear except for our OC's**

* * *

Music. That's the first thing I remember. Such happy wonderful music filled my ears as well as the joyful cries of the hundreds of people that filled up the stands. The smells buttered popcorn and cotton candy floated around the arena as children enjoyed their delicious sweets while waiting for the show to start.

I was not with those children. No, I was situated away from the spectators and behind the scenes. I was a part of the show that night. I was an acrobat, or more specifically a trapeze artist. I can't remember my name, but I know that the name of my troupe was 'The flying Graysons'. Kind of ironic when I think about it, considering who-_What_ I am now

There was a total of six of us. I know that we were family. I remember calling two specific people mum and dad, and how happy were all together.

I was standing there in front of the mirror that night, just staring at my reflection. I wore a rather plain outfit, consisting of navy blue pant tights and a bright red top. There were two yellow lines that started from my pant line that came up my torso before speeding to the sides like a pair of golden wings.

I remember feeling odd that night, it was an odd feeling that told me something terrible was going to happen. But, I was only an eight year old boy living the life in a traveling circus. I wasn't old enough to have problems, my life consisted of doing flips with my family and playing with the animals. And with that thought in mind I went out and joined my family for the show.

How I wish I listened to myself

If only I had warned them, maybe they would still be alive.

It was during the performance, they were doing their most famous act _without the net_. I had asked to perform with them that night, and like every night I was turned down. I watched from my vantage point as they performed, and as mum finished the final spin, all hell broke loose.

The cables broke as they flew through the air and I watched as my parents, my family, crashed and burned. My mind became numb as I heard the smack as flesh and bone met merciless ground. My surroundings blurred as I ran towards what was left of my family. My clothes socked in their blood as I desperately clung to their broken bodies and tears streamed uncontrollably down my face. Panicked sounds replaced the once joyous ones and people ran in circles trying to escape the horrid sight, sweet smells replaced by the horrifying ones of blood and death. It was too much to take in.

When I did finally look up from the broken bodies I saw something that wasn't quite right. There was so many people running around in panic with only few were managing to keep calm and I met the eyes of one of these people and it chilled me to the bone. A man with mismatched eyes that I recognized from earlier that day, a man that I saw sneaking around the tent, a man that was now smirking as he walked towards me with something shiny in his hand.

Panic ran through my veins and my body seized up. He did this, he killed them and I knew he was going to kill me too. It was like a scene out of a horror movie as the killer got closer and closer to his defenseless victim who could only prolong the inevitable, their own death. But, that didn't mean I was going to lie down and take it.

With that I got to my feet and ran.

I ran past all the people, past the animals and cages and trailers, past the open field and into the forest. I ran with everything I had and I tried not to stop for I knew that if I stopped now, I wouldn't keep going. After running for what felt like hours I eventually misjudged the height of a branch and ended up tumbling to the ground, _hard_. I lied there in the dirt and cried. My legs felt like jell-o and I couldn't move my tired aching muscles, no matter how hard I tried. I ended up giving up and letting my body succumb to the painful sobs lifting from my chest. It hurt so much.

I don't know how long I cried like that but eventually my sobs turned to hiccups that turned into exhausted hiccups as I lay there under the light of the moon. I stared up at its beauty and found myself wondering if my life was of any importance.

My thoughts were cut short as I heard the distinct rustling sound of footsteps on the forest floor. Panic rushed though me as I feared that _he _had finally found me. My mind was running through escape possibilities as he finally stepped out of the cover of the trees and into the light.

It turns out he was actually a she.

Out from the shadows came a woman dressed in a white lab coat. Her blond hair was tied up in a bun and she wore blue oval shaped glasses that framed her sapphire eyes. With a warm smile on her face she looked like a loving mother, someone you could trust.

I only had known not to trust a mask, no matter how good it was.

I remember her walking up to me and I thought that I might have been saved. That thought was changed as she started talking though.

"Young boy, approximately eight years old. Fit, good build with promising genes. Perfect for our first human experiment. No one would miss a poor orphaned circus boy." She said with a soft voice and a warm smile.

I sat there confused as she talked. I had no idea what she was saying but something told me that it was bad and I should run away. But I couldn't. Her soft voice reminded me of my mothers and beckoned me like a sailor to a siren. I was defenseless against it.

All I could do was sit there and watch as she poked something into my neck. The pain didn't last long as my senses quickly became numb and black spots clouded my vision.

The last thing I remembered was seeing her warm smile turn cold and a strange pod arriving with writing across it reading "Project N.F"

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Chapter one will be up soon, so review and tell us what you thought about the prologue.**

**Bye -x**


	2. Ch 1: Awakening

**Hey guys, so as promised here is chapter 1. We hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it. Chapter 1&2 will mainly be the same as S1E2 Fireworks (since our story starts there) therefore there will be some parts you recognize from that episode. **

**A special thanks to: creamtherabbit77, anon(guest), Yuu101cutie(guest), XxTheDeadlyBlackxX, Shadow (guest), 2 guests, Greenfeathers88 and RollingUpHigh for their reviews.**

**And to answer some questions:**

**XxTheDeadlyBlackxX: **_**Yes, he is going to have some superpowers( but we're not gonna tell you which ones :P)**_

**RollingUpHigh:**_** We're sorry but he probably won't be to good with gadgets since Cadmus had trained him to mainly relay on his powers and strengths. And for the rest, you will have to read to find out.**_

**Disclaimer: We do not own Young Justice nor any DC characters that may appear except for our OC's**

* * *

Horrifying screaming rippled through the air but none could help them. The scream came from down below, 52 levels under to be exact. Far below the world where experiments are crazed and morals ignored. There you would find three young superheroes screaming as electric shocked riddled their bodies like fire through their veins. These three were the current resident partners (they don't like the term sidekicks) of three well known and well liked heroes. Partners of Batman, Aquaman and the Flash.

The eldest boy had dark skin with pale hair. His fingers were webbed to improve swimming and gills were on his neck allowing him to breathe under water. His name was Aqualad.

The second boy was wearing a bright red and yellow spandex and was younger than Aqualad by a year or two. He had freckled skin and bright red hair with red goggles on his head. His name was Kid Flash

The last person was a young girl barely in her teens. Her dark brown curly hair was in two low pigtails that reached her shoulder blades. Her chocolate brown eyes were covered with a black and white domino mask. Her name was Violet.

The pain spread to their whole body's as each convulsed against the pain as their DNA was forcibly taken from them. In a last attempt Aqualad tried to reach Superboy, a Cadmus clone they had talked to only minutes ago, who was being controlled by one of the Genomorphs. He whispered words through the pain, knowing that he would be able to hear with his super hearing.

Apparently he managed to get through because there was a sudden thumping on the outside of the door. The scientist watched as the door was ripped off its hinges and the cloning process was stopped from the breach. There stood a surprisingly calm Superboy as he tossed the metal door aside as if it were paper.

''I told you to get back to your-" Desmond, the head scientist, didn't even get too finish his demand he jumped to try and force the superteen away. In his attempt himself and his two helpers, Dubbilex and Guardian, were thrown to the side with no effort.

''Don't give me orders.'' Superboy growled to the man as he stared down at his slightly crumpled form. Seemingly finished with the man he walked towards the three imprisoned young heroes.

''Are you here to help us or fry us?'' Kid Flash asked, still not comfortable with the clone staring at him and Violet found herself cursing his runaway mouth. Supes just stared at him with narrowed eyes for a few seconds before he seemed to make up his mind about something.

''Huh… I don't seem to have heat vision, so I suppose helping is my only option.'' He said bluntly with a quirk of his eyebrow to the young speedster.

Violet would have laughed at the statement but she was busy escaping her cuffs. Finally she freed herself and grumbled as she rubbed her sore wrists. ''Finally, Batman's so gonna lecture me about this.''

''Seriously, that's what you're worried about? The whole League is gonna have our heads after tonight !'' The speedster exclaimed at his best friend from within the pod he was still stuck inside.

Violet simply ignored him and walked over to the control panned, pressing a button that opened the pods. ''Free Aqualad, I'll get speedboy over here.'' She said to the superteen who was at the time simply watching her. His blank gaze quickly turned to a slightly bitter one after being addressed in such a way.

''Don't you give me orders either.'' He growled out between clenched teeth as he jumped up removed the cuffs binding the Atlantean. Aqualad slouched down in relief before looking up at Superboy.

"Thank you." He said and Superboy simply nodded in response, not used to being treated as anything but a weapon of mass destruction. The pair looked across to Kid's pod in time to see Violet finish picking the locks of his cuffs. Quickly they jumped off and started running towards the exit.

''You'll never get out of here, I'll have you back in pods before morning.'' Desmond threatened them. As he attempted to get up off the floor. They ignored him and kept running before Violet stopped and turned, Kid Flash waiting for her.

''That guy has some serious issues.'' Violet mumbled as she threw exploding batarangs at the pods that contain their DNA. ''Oh and I suppose you don't?" Kid Flash mumbled. ''Well I'm not sticking around to find out, let's go!'' and they both made a fast exit.

Behind them the pods exploded with a show of glass and fire as they each crumpled into themselves. Desmond had by this time gotten off the floor and now looked at the destruction with growing anger. Slowly he turned around as a small genomorph landed on his shoulder. Desmond was not gonna let a couple of kids get away with his new weapon or so help him he will be dead by morning.

" Activate every genomorph in Cadmus" he told the creature on his shoulder before turning to the woman who was his second in command and had come rushing in the room after the explosion. She had blonde hair with oval glasses framing her blue eyes. He turned to her with a scowl on his face for what he had to do.

''Release defense weapon N.F, now!''

She nodded and ran off ahead to prepare for his re-awakening.

* * *

_What happened? Where am I? When am I?_

His vision was blurry as he slowly woke from his forcibly induced slumber. His mind was foggy as he struggled to remember what happened. Then with a sudden jolt he felt the memories slowly came back.

_The training, the training was so harsh and I couldn't handle it. Hurt… everything hurt. I resisted against them and...the shocks, the never ending volts spreading through my body, burning flames flowing through my veins… Hurt…Pain…Screams… and then… nothing._

The thought of the electric shocks made him angry as he realized where he was. He growled as his vision started to clear enough for him to make out some shapes, though it was still too bright for his liking.

''Subject N.F. has awoken.'' A bolding, middle-aged scientist announced as he stepped away from the monitor. He looked over towards a figure that just stepped into his line of view.

''Good, Prof. Desmond is on his way.'' The scientist spoke and although he could only just make out the blond hair he would never forget that voice. That sickly sweet voice belonging to one Dolores, a horrid woman who was his 'handler'.

_Desmond, the name alone makes me shiver. _He thought to himself as the two continued to talk about his current state. The man was the cause for all his misfortune and all his pain. Not even Dolores as his handler had the ability to shock him as that disgusting man always carried the remote for the shock collar on his person.

Sometime during his thoughts the doors opened with a swish and he could hear clicking of shoes on the floor. _Speak of the devil _he thought to himself miserably.

''Long time no see….Nightfall.'' The professor greeted him like an old friend, but all he got in return was a death glare. The man rarely referred him as Nightfall. Preferring to just call him project N.F. In return Desmond shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. ''I guess that's what I get for waking you up after six months.''

''S-six months? I've been gone for six months!?'' Richard stuttered somewhat in his surprise. He had been unconscious and podded before but at most it had been a month or so, never this long. What had he missed this time? What crazed plan did they have for breaking him, turning him into their little pet.

''Well that's all in the past, don't you think?' Desmond began as he waved the boys comment off like he was nothing more than a fly. "But for now I need you to go and get an errand for me. Three Meta-humans escaped with our new…project but we need to have them back before they reach the surface.''

The young boy crossed his arms, still with the scowl on his face. So that was why they hadn't bothered with him. They have a new and improved subject to torture and use. No need to get him out when they have a new toy to play with, one that wasn't so broken and hard to use. ''Why the hell should I help you, after everything you put me through!''

Desmond was losing his patience and his time. So he took a remote controller out of his jacket pocket, showed it to him. Even through the goggles the boy wore Desmond could see- no feel- the fear that this tiny machine caused the young boy.

''After all we have done for you. All the training and the new home we gave you when your family died. If it hadn't been for us you would've ended up dead in that forest and no one would even know you were there.'' He said with mock hurt as he continues to wave the remote in front of the teen

Nightfall bit his lower lip nervously. He knew Desmond was right, if it hadn't been for Dolores who found him he would've probably ended up dead somewhere with nobody ever knowing he was there…like he never existed. But the anger was still there as his mind was conflicted between appreciation and what was right. They may have saved him but everything that happened after…

''That doesn't give you the right to treat me this way, taking away my freedom, for turning me into this!'' Richard yelled as he gestured to his persona. They had changed his DNA, morphing him into something no one could call human. His eyes, his hands, his voice and even those horrible things sticking out from his back. Everything was changed for their own sinister reasons.

Desmond growled in frustration as he was losing time to capture those _sidekicks _that stole his weapon. He needed to act fast so he held out his hand and pushed the button.

Nightfall Screamed and grabbed the collar around his neck, pain spreading throughout his body. Though, soon as it started it stopped as Desmond didn't need a twitchy nervous wreck at the moment.

''How about we make you a deal. If you get the weapon back I will consider releasing you.''

Now that drew the boy's attention. _Is he being serious? Would he really free me? Would he really consider it? It shouldn't be so hard getting them back. Just this one little thing and I'll be free. But can I really trust him? _The boy thought before he eventually made eye contact with his long time tormentor.

''How can I be sure you will think about it.'' He asked quietly with a slight shake in is voice as if he can hardly dare to have his hopes up and crushed once again.

Desmond gave him a crooked smirk. God he was so easy to play. ''You don't. You'll just have to trust me.''

Nightfall sighted heavily. On one hand he couldn't trust him as far as he could throw him but on the other this may be his only chance to ever get out of here, and he would do anything to get away from this.

''I'll do it.''

* * *

After Desmond opened the pod and the boy had left his right hand, Dolores, came up to him, A frown decorating her features.

''Professor, are you certain that giving the boy his freedom is the best thing to do? After all the effort we put in to him, for making him this way?'' She asked concerned as if the professor had just lost his mind. For the past five years project N.F was her domain. Her life's work. She was his handler and care taker and though she had no love for the boy she didn't want all her effort to go to waste.

''My dear Dolores.'' Desmond said, holding her face with one hand. ''I would never do that. You know the best motivation isn't pain but hope, hope that I will use to break him.'' He let her go, a smug grin plastered across his face. A look of understanding crossed her face before she looked at him with that fake warm smile of hers. Now that she understood he turned to the door and started walking out. ''I need to get something from project Blockbuster, just in case.'' He said smirking and left.

Her smile dropped a bit. She knew about project blockbuster. At the moment they were looking for a candidate for the experiment, similar to what they had done with project N.F. If he is getting the serum without a proper test subject that would mean… Well she just hoped he knew what he was doing.

* * *

Aqualad, Superboy and Kid Flash were waiting for Violet who was typing away on her holographic computer, doing things they would never understand.

She smiled. ''I hacked the motion sensors.'' She explained proudly and she put her computer back in her belt. ''They won't be able to follow us now.''

"Sweet" Kid Flash said as Violet got up from her crouching position and stretched her muscles.

"But there's still plenty of them between us and out." She said as Kid Flash got prepared to run. He opened his mouth to talk but he was interrupted by a dark voice.

"Including me" the voice said seemingly echoing through the hall they were in.

They turned to where the voice had come from and were shocked to see a boy, who looked slightly younger than fourteen year old Violet, standing opposite to them. He was wearing a black version of Superboys suit with more layers and a Cadmus logo on his right shoulder pad. But the young heroes didn't need to see that to know that the boy was clearly a Cadmus project.

''Who are y- '' Aqualad didn't even get to finish his question as he and his friends were send flying to the wall by what seemed to be some sort of _power clap_?!

Kid Flash was the first to recover as he got up and speed towards the boy, trying to hit him. He missed however when the boy jumped up and revealed something no one had noticed before. ''Dude are those _batwings_?''

''What if they are?'' the boy said, cocking an eyebrow under his goggles. This seemed to pause the fight as Nightfall watched them, curiosity getting the better of him. The tallest boy in a white suit similar to his own stepped forward and for some reason had a sympathetic expression on his face. This must be the Project they wanted him to get back.

Superboy for his part just stepped closer to the hovering boy. He wasn't a scientist or a guard and he definitely wasn't one of those Genomorphs. ''Are…are you a clone too?"

The boys head snapped over to him with a glare to rival Batman's, not that Supey knew Batman…yet. ''A clone?'' Nightfall answered bitterly. ''No I'm not a clone. I was one of their first experiments. They took my life, turned me in to…this and you think that I'm a freaking clone! They tortured me, changed me, and all for their stupid tests! I probably would have died several times over but oh no, you're too valuable to die. We'll just stick you in a pod until your better and then send you on another one of our crazy experiments! No, I didn't have the luxury of a clone!''

The others could feel the hate rolling off of him in waves by this point and an angry enemy isn't one you want to mess with, especially one that you didn't know. Violet and Aqualad quickly exchanged looks. This needed to end.

After his rant Nightfall's curiosity was diminished by the need to get out of this place. Remembering Desmond's promise he charged once again, focusing on Superboy. Supey caught his forearm and threw him towards Aqualad and Violet. Violet threw two exploding batarangs to distract him. ''NOW!''

Aqualad charged and hocked onto the boys shoulders, giving him a powerful electric shock. Nightfall let out a cry of pain before he fell on his knees. He hated being electrocuted. After having it as a punishment for so many years you would think he would get used to it. But no. Each time he is electrocuted it feels like the first. The Atlantean let go of him after what felt like a lifetime and allowed Superboy to pick him up, pinning the boys arms and wings to his side leaving no hope of escape.

''We are not here to harm you, we are trying to help you.'' Aqualad spoke up, trying to maintain eye contact but failing as the boy continued to struggle. Nightfall hated being defenseless, usually he could get out of situations like these with the help of his wings but whenever he tried to break the hold, clone boy grips tighter. After about a minute of struggling Nightfall came to the conclusion that he wasn't escaping any time soon. Sighing in defeat he relaxed in the hold and stared at his feet.

Violet noticed this and took the opportunity to try and get him to talk. ''We are not the enemy here, so why are you even after us?'' she said as she tilted her head, hoping to get a better look at his face.

He sighed again but did not raise his head. ''I have to get you back in exchange for my freedom. _He _said that if I get back project Kr he will let me go.''

Superboy narrowed his eyes. _He_ was probably Desmond. Knowing the man he would never let one of his experiments go free, no matter how big or small. Plus Superboy felt a connection with the boy. They were both victims of Cadmus and both would do anything to escape. ''I wouldn't count on it. You can't trust anything that comes from Desmond's mouth. They would probably use G-Gnomes to keep you under control if you wouldn't cooperate, just like they did with me.''

''What are G-Gnomes?''

"Oh there just some telepathically mind controlling genetically-engineered life forms created by Cadmus." Kid Flash explained nonchalantly.

''But just because they won't let you go doesn't mean you can't fight for your freedom.'' Superboy continued. ''You have the right to choose what you want to do with your life and you can't let anyone take that away from you. So fight alongside with us and we'll promise you that we will get you out of here and you will live your own life.'' Supes then put him down on the floor, almost certain he would come with them.

Nightfall looked up as his feet made contact with the floor. He wanted to deny everything that they said but he knew it was true. Somewhere in the back of his mind he always knew. He just got desperate and took what he could. But now he had the opportunity to be free. Nightfall then looked around at the other four, wondering whether this was some cruel trick as well. Each had a look of pure honesty and compassion on their face that he had never seen before. The most moving was Superboy's face. A look of sympathy and companionship that only had true feelings conveyed. They were telling the truth.

''So, what do you say?'' KF asked optimistically with his hands on his hips. Behind him Violet face palmed, wondering if he will ever say something smart in his life.

Nightfall hid a small smile at that before letting out a long breath. He straightened his posture and looked them all in the eye before talking.

"Ok, let's do this."

* * *

**What was your first impression of Nightfall? Review! We would really appreciate it :D**


	3. Ch 2: The Escape

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay. Aurora and I hadn't been able to write but please consider that sometimes it can be hard for us to write cause I live in the Netherlands and Aurora at the other side of the world in Australia. But we'll try to update every 2 to 3 weeks. Anyways thanks to: Broken Antler In Winter, Greenfeathers88, Yuu101cutie, creamtherabbit77, bookchomper101 and CollinMorganTheNewGothDoctor for their reviews and of course thanks to everyone who followed or favorited the story, it means a lot to us. **

**Broken Antler In Winter: **_**Yes we had to use an oc, because Batman started the whole sidekick thing and if he hadn't had one Flash, GA and Aquaman probably wouldn't have their sidekicks.**_

**Yuu101cutie: **_**Nightfall is 13 years old.**_

**Disclaimer: We don't own Young Justice or anything from DC except for Violet and Dolores**

* * *

In the belly of the beast (Cadmus) 5 super teens made their way up the emergency staircase. In the lead was Kid Flash, closely followed by Aqualad, Violet and Superboy. Nightfall decided to make good use of his wings and simply fly up the middle.

He watched as the others were closely followed by more of those Genomorph creatures and was surprised when the clone simply put his foot down (literally) and the staircase crumbled underneath him. Nightfall had to swerve out of the way as the creatures attempted to latch on to his wings to save them from the fall.

It wasn't long before they arrived at a door labeled SUB-Level 1 and Kid Flash wasted no time charging through it. Nightfall watched as the others went through before him and made it to the hallway just in time to see Kid slam onto the now closed emergency doors.

"We're cut off from the street" Aqualad said as he caught up with the speedster.

"Thanks, my head hadn't noticed." Kid replied sarcastically, Violet rolled her eyes repressing the urge to slap him on the head. The others just ignored him as they attempted to open the door, failing each time. Meanwhile Vi opened up her Holo-computer and tried hacking it. After a few seconds she let out a frustrated grunt and shut her computer down.

"Can't hack it fast enough, we're gonna have to-" whatever she was going to say was cut off by a large growl. We all turned around and saw two large, mammoth like Genomorphs coming around the corner.

Cursing under her breath, Violet quickly kicked down the nearest door and rushed through it, shouting a 'this way!' over her shoulder. The others followed but were quickly stopped as they ran into a room containing many more Genomorphs and Guardian. The little creatures began to surround them and they each got into a fighting position, knowing perfectly well the odds were against them.

Then suddenly the horns of the G-Gnomes glowed in sync and Nightfall began to see black spots in his vision. He looked around and watched as the others fell unconscious before he soon followed the suit. Only Superboy remained conscious in a kneeling position as he tried to regain control of his body that had suddenly gone slack.

'_Perhaps for the sake of all Genomorphs, our brother Superboy should make up his own mind_.' A voice suddenly interrupted Superboys subconscious. He gained small control over his body and managed to snap his eyes open. Turing his head towards the new presence he saw the Geno-scientist Dubbilex walk into the middle of the hall.

'_It was you' _Superboy replied through his mind.

'_Yes brother.' He began 'I set the fire that lured your new friends down into Cadmus, woke them when they were in danger…'_

'_And guided me, why?' _Supey thought. As far as he could tell they were trying to capture him and turn him into the perfect weapon and turn the others into clones.

'_Because you are our hope, the Genomorph hero. You will blaze a trail for all our brothers showing us the way to freedom. Starting with our eldest brother.' _Dubbilex said gesturing towards the now string Nightfall_. 'He has been here the longest and has suffered the most out of all of us. He is a damaged soul and needs a hand to guide him.'_

"W-what's going on?" Guardian said as he as finally released from the telepathic hold he was in. Around them the other super teens started waking up, looking confused and disoriented. Now released himself Superboy stood from his position and looked Dubbilex in the eyes.

'_What is your choice brother?'_

"I. Choose. Freedom." Superboy said slowly, his voice hard and sure. Nightfall looked at him confused, wondering what he had missed while unconscious. The truth is he was panicking before he was knocked out. Who knew when the next time he awoke would be? And after his betrayal he was wondering what Desmond would do if they were caught. Not a happy thought.

"Feels like…fog lifting" Nightfall snapped his head across to Guardian who was holding his head as he took stock of the current situation. The others all stood and Aqualad looked towards Guardian questionably.

"Guardian?"

"Go, I'll deal with Desmond." He said as an answer but nearly as soon as he finished a voice alerted them to another presence in the room.

"I think not!" the Genomorphs moved out of the way to reveal a very angry Desmond standing with an object in each hand. "Nightfall, I'm very disappointed in you. You could have lived a lovely life away from here, with everything you could have dreamed off"

Nightfall's head shot up and he looked at Desmond for the first time since he arrived in the room. Anger flared up in him and he forgot about everything else. "What does it matter, you are always disappointed. You would have never let me free! In the end you would have locked me away again, maybe even for good."

"True, very observant boy." Desmond said with a sadistic smile on his face. "In the end I would have probably even considered wiping your memory and beginning again. But I know how much you hate that, not being able to remember Who. You. Are."

Nightfall grit his teeth and tried to ignore him, but he was right. That was one of his biggest fears, not being able to remember. He hated the fact that the only memories that he had apart from Cadmus was the memory of that terrible night.

"Oh well." Desmond continued, bringing Nightfall out from his thoughts. "Too bad, now I have to kill you, and your little friends. Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus" he lifted the item in his right hand and showed them a vial of blue liquid of which he quickly downed.

They could only watch as his body started to become larger and rip through his clothes, his skin began to break revealing a grey, hardened layer. The half creature being then looked at Nightfall and, with his last sane thought, showed him the item in his left hand, the remote control. With a growing, disgusting smile on his face he pressed the button.

Waves of electricity rippled through Nightfall's body, the likes of which he had never experienced before. He had never felt so much pain at once as the electricity spread like wild fire thought his veins. He could have sworn that he could smell his skin burning from the contact.

After what felt like forever it finally stopped. Nightfall panted and twitched as the echo of the shock went through his body. He felt himself being lifted up and opened his eyes to see Violet on his left side and Kid Flash on his right. Ahead of them Aqualad Stood with the crumbled remains of the remote in his hand.

"Hey, are you alright? Not to pressure you or anything but we need to get going." Violet said. Nightfall simply nodded and stood up strait, ignoring the constant twitches. Guess she could thank Desmond for this one, he taught him how to get better quickly after a shock, granted this one was much more powerful than in training.

Suddenly he noticed the hole in the ceiling and could hear the distant sounds of fighting. The others soon joined him and Violet pulled out her grapple gun.

"Ok that's one way to make an entrance, helps us get out though." She said as she shot through the hole

"Do you think lab coat planed that?" Kid Flash asked as he held on to Violets belt as they both zoomed through the hole.

"I doubt he is planning anything anymore." Aqualad said and he jumped after them, but not before looking towards Nightfall to make sure he was alright. After giving him the thumbs up he flew through the hole after them.

As soon as he made it through he had to dodge out of the way as the 'thing' decided to throw Superboy their way. He managed to dodge in time but the same couldn't be said for Aqualad who got hit and went crashing towards the other end of the room.

Nightfall followed Violet and Kid as they helped the two up. They seemed to wait a second to take stock of the situation before they attacked at once. Nightfall hung back with Violet as both didn't take it to the direct approach as often. They watched as Kid slipped between the monsters leg, leaving the others to hit him while he was distracted. Kid then arched his back making the monster fall flat on his ass.

"Learnt that one in kinder garden." He bragged before Violet finally sprang into action, jumping over Kid's head and throwing batarangs towards it. He simply deflected the weapons with his forearm before pouncing on Superboy, slamming him into a column.

Nightfall took a chance and sent sonar beams from his palms towards the monster, making him confused enough to miss Superboy's face and instead put his hand half way through the column. While he was distracted Aqualad wrapped one of his water whips around its fist and used his momentum to kick it in the face. He attempted a second attack but Desmond was ready this time and caught it before it could do any damage and threw Aqualad across the room.

Nightfall quickly sent a pressure sonar against the wall and it reflected off Aqualad, allowing him to slow down and land on the ground gently. Unfortunately he didn't make it in time for Superboy and he was sent crashing against a pillar before some of the rock landed on top of him.

Nightfall quickly went over to help and ended up missing Aqualad and Kid Flash as they too were thrown across the room. Violet ran up to the creature and jumped up, leaving a scratch mark on his chest, with her razor sharp titanium nails, before she was sent flying to a wall as well. Nightfall didn't like fighting like this, it was too confusing. Normally it was just him up against several enemies, but now it was several good guys up against one enemy. One very powerful enemy. He couldn't concentrate as much as he tried to help and protect the others. He never had to help or rely on someone else before.

He was brought out of his thoughts as Violet started talking again. "Of course, it's so obvious. Hey speedboy, Nightfall, get over here, I have a plan."

Nightfall and Kid ran to Violet as Superboy went to assist Aqualad. They both arrived as Vi started to explain her plan to bring the building down on top of that monster.

"Got it?" she asked.

"Got it." Kid and I said together. Quickly I flew up above the fight and started using my sonar to discreetly weaken the tops of the pillars while the others worked on the bottom. He could have sworn he heard KF say 'Got your nose' but he was too focused at this time to look down. Soon he could hear the sound of Violet explaining her plan and more of Kid's terrible taunting.

Eventually he did look down when he heard the sound of the monster's roar and was able to see what was once Desmond get electrocuted curtsey of Aqualad. Taste of his own medicine. He didn't have time to admire the view though as the building was already starting to crumble.

Quickly he flew down and met up with the others just as Vi yelled out "Move!" they all ran/flew out as the rest of the pillars exploded behind them. Nightfall watched as Aqualad and Superboy covered the others with their bodies, trying to protect their smaller framed friends from the concrete slabs. Just before they were crushed Nightfall flew in and made a dome around them with his wings. He sent out a pressure Sonar that protected them from the heavy blocks and his wings stopped everything else.

After about 20 seconds everything stopped and Nightfall slowly spread his wings, pushing off excess debris. Looking around you could see that everyone was damaged in some shape or form but in much better shape than they would have been if they had let the building fall on them.

"We…Did it" Aqualad said between panting. Looking around he made eye contact (well, mask contact) with Violet and she gave a toothy grin.

"Never doubted it for a second." She said as she gave Kid Flash a playful punch in the shoulder. He winced a little bit before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and giving her a noogie.

Nightfall gave a sigh of relief and sat down, folding his wings and resting his head against the remaining of a wall. He was quickly distracted though when the speedster gestured to the moon.

Words couldn't describe how he felt during that moment. The last time he had seen the moon was on _that _night. For him, the moon was the first sign of freedom, though apparently not the last. Small objects made themselves apparent and Nightfall had to take off his goggles to be able to see properly. **{Note: they are Darkening goggles, helping him see in the light because they gave him night vision eyes but couldn't turn them off.}**

"Oh, and Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?" Kid Flash asked as Superboy could only stare with a look of longing and admiration. Superman was soon joined by the other League members and they landed one by one, the mentors of the three sidekicks landing all together.

Nightfall took the opportunity to get a good look at them all. He had been told about the Justice League, told that one day he might have to 'defend' Cadmus against them. They all looked so incredible and gave off a powerful aura. It was incredible.

Soon Superboy stepped forward and showed them his symbol, resulting in mixed reactions. Nightfall watched as Superboy looked at the elder kryptonian with longing and a yearning for acceptance, only to be met with a hard expression from the man he looked up to. This resulted in Superboys face to morph into one of anger and… rejection?

"Is that what I think it is?" A dark man said who Nightfall could only guess was Batman, Violets mentor.

"He doesn't like being called and it." Kid said, somehow keeping his humor in this situation.

Superboy quickly stepped forward and spoke, slightly bitter from the rejection. "I'm Superman's clone. " He said and earned mixed reactions from the League as they all looked at each other quizzically. Only Batman was able to keep a level enough head to noticed the shape near the wall (or was it part of the roof?) behind them.

"And _who_ is that? Another clone?" he asked and everybody turned to Nightfall. Taking that as his que he got up off the ground and stretched his wings, earning squinted eyes from the Dark knight and more surprised expressions from the other leaguers

"My name is Nightfall and I'm not a clone. I am the result of cross genetic mutation." He said as he stretched out his wings completely, which was quite large as the wings were about 2 times the width as he was tall. Batman simply looked at him for longer than needed before scanning the rest of the group.

"Start talking."

* * *

**Yay we have a cover image drawn by xMidnightAurorax a.k.a co-writer of the story. Don't forget to review :D**


	4. Authors Note

**Hey guys,**

**I know you were hoping for Ch 3 and don't worry I'm not here to tell you we're gonna cancel the story. It's just that Aurora has gone on vacation (don't know for how long) and it's gonna be a very busy few days with Christmas and New Year's quickly following up after each other…so I'm gonne put the story on hiatus till (somewhere in) January. We were almost done with Ch 3 but Aurora was finishing the last part so there is really nothing I can do about it, I hope you all understand. So as a little Christmas present for being so patient (and so you won't hate us) I'll show you a sneak peek into Ch3.**

* * *

_-Even though Batman told me I could leave the room, it felt more as if he said ''If you take one step out of this room I will personally come and hunt you down.''_

Nightfall was brought back out of his thoughts by a soft knock on the door. He looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. _Who can it be at…11:47 p.m.? When did I fell asleep? _He heard some muffles from the other side of the door and another knock, this time a bit harder.

_Who could it be? It probably wouldn't be one of the Justice Leaguers this late, right? But who else could it be?_ He just tried the simplest thing he could think of. ''Hello?'' Again the muffles on the other side.

The doorknob slowly turned and his heart stopped for a minute. –

* * *

**I know, I hate cliffhangers too but you'll just have to wait till January. I wish you all a Merry Christmas and hope you will have a fun, loving and healthy 2014 where ever you may be on this planet :D**

**X x- ****StarGirl26**


End file.
